


Asteroid Blues

by Xenosaga



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Science Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenosaga/pseuds/Xenosaga
Summary: *科幻AU*加隆在生日前夕收到了来自撒加的独特的礼物。
Relationships: Gemini Kanon & Gemini Saga
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1

即使已经到了午夜时分，索希安的街巷上依旧人声鼎沸。在人类征服星系的二百余年时光中，位于星路枢纽行星安提卡上的这座城市慢慢发展成为一个重要的贸易站。来自银河各个角落的人们在索希安聚集，在这里交换各式各样的商品。繁荣的贸易和大量的人口流动让这座城市融合了不同国度的风土人情，而同样也为法外之徒带来了不小的便利。  
  
所以，如果不是出于任务的特别需要，辖区不在这里的治安官们通常也不太愿意在这座城市驻留太久——尤其是在运送重要人物的情况下。无论是护卫还是押解，在这里出现节外生枝的事情实在是太多了，这是老治安官们带新人时候会反复在他们耳边念叨的常识。  
  
这一次，向来对“前辈经验”持保留意见的米罗，也不得不承认前辈们的一些经验还是要记在心上的。此刻他正坐在闹市边缘一处相对僻静的屋顶上，眼睛不停地在五六块虚拟荧幕上来回游移。尽管索希安的夜风异常凉爽，他正在操作投影键盘的双手，掌心依旧浮出一层薄汗。  
  
“米罗，还没有找到吗？”通讯频道里传来了艾欧里亚清亮的声音。  
  
“还没有。你那边呢？”  
  
“我这里也没有收获。这地方到处都是人……真麻烦。”  
  
“先别急，我正在让蝎子们构建扫描网络。你身上还有几只吧？帮我投放到城市另一端，那样能快一点。”  
  
“收到，我这就去。”通讯器里传来一阵风声，紧接着又响起了青年略显犹豫的声音。“……你说，我们不会就这么找不到他了吧。”  
  
“说什么呢，那个古代人还能飞到天上不成？”  
  
“我看过和他类似情况的案例，冷冻刑刑期结束后被释放的人，很容易出现精神不稳定的情况。”  
  
“……那个人不是一般人。我想，他一定不会轻易死去的。”  
  
“那就借你吉言。”  
  
通讯中断了，米罗专心凝视着屏幕，上面的赤色光点渐渐均匀分布在都市地图的各个角落。要找的那个人身上有着时间的断层，所以他没有任何地方可去。这种逃逸的行为，也许只是企图逃离噩梦般现实的垂死挣扎罢了。如果不是母星附近的那颗星星突然移动，他就会在监狱行星赫尔继续沉睡下去。对承受冰冻刑的人来说，大概那样才是最好的结局吧。  
  
虽然米罗对这次的护送对象隐隐地有些同情，但任务始终是第一的。而且那个人又是一个谋杀犯，即使与时间错开了，也不能对他掉以轻心。很快使用微型机器人构筑的搜查网在全城铺开，数据流在荧幕上飞速滚动着，比对被扫描到的每个生物的信息。  
  
“找到了！”

滴滴的提示音唤回了米罗的注意力，他几乎要从坐着的砖块上跳起来。米罗飞快地戳了几下虚拟屏幕，将闪烁的金色坐标发送给艾欧里亚，紧接着便起身启动了战术外骨骼的引擎，纵身一跃飞向漆黑的夜空，身后留下一道青色的轨迹。

加隆在夜晚的寒风中抱紧了身体。虽然身上崭新的制服拥有自动调节温度的功能，但是他依旧感到异样的寒冷。记忆里找不到这座城市和这片夜空，而从大街上一路走来看到的另类景象，更是让加隆怀疑自己是不是还停留在冷冻舱制造的梦境中。

也许身边这陌生的一切，真的是刻意制造的逼真的梦，加隆想。也许这是刑罚的一部分，利用这种梦境，施刑者让加隆感受到近乎绝望的孤独。只是一场睡眠的时间而已，就跨越了两百年的时光。他爱过的和恨过的人与事，早已在时间的长河中烟消云散了。

加隆无力地松开了手，那张被捏得皱皱巴巴的银河日报落在地上，很快便被夜晚的劲风从他身边带走。他神色颓然地仰起头将身体摊开在坚硬的石椅上，看到远处的两颗闪烁的星星。青蓝色和浅金色，像极了在儿时的天空下，和那个人手牵手看到的两颗。

两颗星星越来越近了，它们在视野中迅速扩大，没过多久，加隆看到两个穿着像是机械铠甲一样服饰的人降落在他的面前。

“杀了我。”

并没有打算逃走，加隆只是坐在原位，轻轻地对着那两个人说道。

“也许有一天会的。”

那两个人的脸被半透明的面罩挡住，看不到他们的表情。在其中的一个人回答了自己后，加隆感到颈侧微微一凉。

然后他便失去了知觉。


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

太空船沿着星路以逼近光速的速度前行。即使已经抄了近路，到达太阳系依旧需要两天左右的时间。对时常与危险相伴而行的治安官来说，在星路中的旅程通常是一段安全闲适的休息时刻——毕竟愿意冒着飘到宇宙的黑暗角落而贸然在星路中发动攻击的疯子是极少数的——但对现在坐在太空船上的两人来说，却完全没有享受这段时间的心情。

此刻艾欧里亚正在跑步机上进行他日常的锻炼，而米罗则坐在桌边编辑着这几日的任务简报。让护送的对象脱离控制逃脱是不小的失误，行程也比预定计划延误了至少36个小时。在敲出报告末尾的落款后，米罗深感郁结地揉了揉眉心，并祈祷着这件事情不会被宇宙治安局在自己的转正评价上重重地记上一笔。

米罗站起身走向生活区，准备去给自己泡一杯咖啡。当他迈入舱门时，看到艾欧里亚正握着一瓶饮料，在睡眠舱前静静地站着。他运动背心的胸口已经洇湿了一大片，从衣料被打湿的程度看，运动量要比惯常的多出不少。根据米罗对这位同事的了解，运动是他排解郁闷的方式之一，看来现在艾欧里亚的心情跟同样沉重。

“他还没醒，你的麻醉剂是不是打的有点多了？”

“怎么可能，蝎子就那么大点容量，对普通人来说最多也就四个小时。”

“你说古代人会不会对你的配方过敏啊？”

“别瞎想了。不过有效时间会延长倒是有可能的。我先看下他的数据吧。”

“……嗯。我去冲个澡。”艾欧里亚向米罗点点头，转身走向浴室。米罗叹了口气，调出生命体征的检测面板，一项一项地看过去。

这件麻烦事是两个星期前砸到米罗和艾欧里亚头上的。如果没有这件事，在训练期间成绩名列前茅的两个人，现在只需要轻松等待审核通过就能成为正职的治安官了。而现在，连一向自信的米罗也不确定自己能不能通过这个最终审核了。

如果不能过关的话，对艾欧里亚的打击应该是很大的吧。由于他那优秀兄长的原因，他一直都对这个职业充满向往。无论是被迫在这条道路上停下脚步或是更换职业，对艾欧里亚来说都是无法接受的结果，也难怪他这段时间显得异常急躁，又有些低落了。

米罗边想着，边核对了护送对象的各项生命体征数据。这个叫加隆的男人是银河治安局出于某个特殊目的，从监狱行星保释出来的重刑犯。虽然他还没服完一半的刑期，但他醒来出狱的时刻，已经距离他被关进冷冻舱二百年之久。即使已经算是一个“古代人”，在米罗和艾欧里亚为了补充燃料和物资停留在索希安的几天里，他依旧抓到了逃跑的机会。

这让米罗不得不提升了对这个人的警惕级别。当他检查完了全部的数据后，垂下眼帘深呼吸了几口气努力让自己冷静下来，而后略带无奈地敲了敲睡眠舱的门板。

“加隆先生，你睡了二百年还没睡够吗？”

对方依旧躺在睡眠舱里纹丝不动。米罗抿起嘴唇，双臂抱在胸口克制住想在对方的脸上揍一拳的冲动，使声线尽量变得和蔼一些。

“你的一切数据都在我们的检测下，所以装睡是没有用的。”米罗向前走了一步，用食指轻轻弹了下为了防止加隆再度逃脱，扣在他颈部的金属项圈，“如果你期望我们用比较疼痛的方式叫醒你，那就继续躺着吧。”

“看来现在的技术真是突飞猛进。”躺在睡眠舱里的人睁开眼睛，冲着米罗露出一个淡淡的笑容，“算我败给你们了。”

“那么就请起床吧，加隆先生。我们还有不少事情要好好谈谈。”米罗向加隆伸出手，将话尾的几个字重重吐出。而加隆看了看米罗伸出来的手，并没有借助他的力量，而是自己撑着睡眠舱的边缘跳下来稳稳地站在地上。

“我也很想知道，是什么让你们把我这个死人从坟墓里弄出来。”加隆走到餐桌边的椅子上坐了下来，“有没有什么饮料，能让我们边喝边慢慢聊，这位治安官先生？”

“我叫米罗，请你好好记住别人的名字。”米罗走向饮料柜冲了两杯咖啡走过来，没好气地把杯子重重放在加隆面前。恰巧艾欧里亚这时回来了，米罗便招呼他过来，一起坐在加隆的对面。  
  
“那么，我们就开始吧，加隆先生。这件事情和你继承的遗产有关。”米罗说完，打开了一块虚拟显示屏，反转方向后推到加隆的面前。

“遗产？”听到这两个字，加隆的眼睛倏然瞪大了。

“是你的哥哥，撒加的遗产。”坐在旁边的艾欧里亚补充道。

听到“撒加”这个名字，加隆的脸色瞬间阴沉下来。他垂下眼睛浏览屏幕上的文字，虽然没有再说什么，但米罗和艾欧里亚能够很明显地感受到他周围空气中充满了压抑的气息。

“关于你的兄长，你还记得些什么吗？”米罗小心翼翼试图打破沉闷的空气。

“……可以让我先安静看一会儿你们的资料吗。”加隆低着头，双眼笼罩在高耸的眉弓投下的阴影下。

“但是……”

“我不会再跑了，我也没地方去。”加隆抬起头望着对面的两位治安官，看到那种平静而又隐约有些绝望的目光，米罗和艾欧里亚相互对视了一下点点头。

“好的，给你一个小时的时间。”米罗站起身，顺手端走了自己的咖啡杯。艾欧里亚则转身打开自己的储物柜取出一本小说，走到加隆身边时有些怜悯地扫了他一眼，便跟着米罗去控制室了。

当两名治安官离开后，加隆拨弄着那块显示屏，仔细看着他那位兄长的资料。

撒加。

这曾是加隆最亲近的人的名字。他是加隆的双胞胎哥哥，是加隆心中的一段美好回忆。他曾是加隆仰慕的对象，也是加隆的一段梦魇。在那件事情发生后，已经过去了两百年。这两百年间，撒加成为了银河系的传说。

然而现在，无论是传说还是噩梦，都已经不在了。

加隆的身体向下倒去，与那块虚拟屏幕重叠了起来。他趴在桌子上，将脸埋进了臂弯。


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

大总统的府邸在此起彼伏的爆炸声中被火光照亮，曾经华美整洁的庭院已然化作一片废墟。加隆握紧手中的枪在燃烧的院落中穿行，搜索那个手握地球圈最高权力之人的逃亡痕迹。

就算没有得到撒加的支持也不要紧，只要能夺取那个密钥，将能够毁灭星球的武器攥在手中，就能离两人共同追求的目标更进一步。撒加总是考虑太多事情而优柔寡断，那么就由他的兄弟替他完成那些他想做却不敢做的事情吧。

——即使会弄脏自己的手。

一起参与行动的同伴已经剩下不多了，但正因如此自己才必须成功。虽然已是遍体鳞伤，但当加隆发现了大总统仓皇逃跑的脚印时，即将捕获目标的兴奋让他浑身的伤痛都烟消云散。这个窝在豪华宅邸里养尊处优的大老爷，一定想不到会有光着脚落荒而逃的这一天。

地上斑驳的新鲜血迹指引了前进的方向。很快加隆就看到了道路尽头那个穿着白色睡衣的肥胖人影。当加隆逼近那个人，向他举起了枪时，突然从旁边蹿出来了一个黑影将他打翻在地。

“什么……”

加隆条件反射抽出了别在腰间的手枪指向那个影子，而当他看到护卫大总统的那个人的脸，立刻脑海中一片空白。

他的哥哥，撒加，正用冷冰冰的视线俯视着他。

“砰！”

撒加扣动了手枪的扳机。加隆感到左肩像是被重锤敲碎了，向后倒在地上。

“在大总统府被袭击的十年后，撒加掌握了地球圈的最高权力。又过了七年，他成为了这个星球的皇帝。”

在加隆收拾好心情继续听两位见习治安官说话后，米罗用简单的叙述向加隆介绍他服刑期间发生在他哥哥身上的事，以及这个宇宙的变化。

“嗯。看来出卖自己的兄弟，大大加速了他飞黄腾达的脚步啊。”加隆仿佛心不在焉般应和着，目光停留在餐桌对面显示屏中不断跳动的仪表数字上。

“但是他没有杀死你。”艾欧里亚忍不住插了一句话。

“是啊，573年的冰冻刑，他还不如杀了我更爽快点。”加隆转向了年轻的治安官，唇边带着嘲讽的笑容。

“……先不说这个。现在人类的脚步已经遍及了整个银河系，而地球圈以及整个太阳系，都作为人类的故乡被保护了起来。”米罗的手按在艾欧里亚的手臂上示意他先不要说话，然后继续对加隆介绍情况，“为了恢复地球圈的生态环境，银河联邦现在撤离了地球上的所有重工业，并花费了许多人力和财力清理了轨道上的太空垃圾。”

“等一下，地球联邦？你之前不是说撒加是皇帝么？”加隆问。

“撒加在去世之前的五年里解散了自己一手创立的帝国，并建立了现在的银河联邦。他是第一任也是最后一任的皇帝，也是现在联邦的创始人。”米罗解释道。

“我们在一个月前发现火星附近的一颗小行星的轨道出现了异常。”米罗在显示屏上调出了数据，“根据星域管理中心的测算，依照现在的轨道移动下去的话，这颗小行星将会在一周后撞击地球。”

“所以这和我又有什么关系？阻止这种飞来横祸，不是你们的任务吗？”加隆向后靠在椅背上，不以为然地看着天花板。

“我们驻留在太阳系的飞船所拥有的武器无法完全消灭这个天体，只能将它打碎，调拨拥有更高阶的武器的飞船也赶不及。因此我们希望能够阻止这颗小行星的移动。虽然我们也可以通过击毁它来避免这次的危机，但是这么做会对周围的太空区域造成污染。”艾欧里亚说。

“那我这个老古董又能帮上你们什么忙？对你们的科技我可是一点都不了解。”加隆摊开双手。

“这并不是一颗普通的小行星。其实它是撒加的私有财产。这颗小行星的突然移动，是它上面追加的推进系统失控造成的。”米罗轻点几下屏幕，虚拟荧幕化作立体影像，在桌子上投影出一颗大体略呈椭圆形，外表坑坑洼洼的小行星。

“根据银河宪法规定，出于安全考虑，对公民的私有财产进行处分需要经过公民本人的准许，如果公民死亡则需要经过他财产继承人的许可。”艾欧里亚补充道，“这颗小行星的继承人是你，加隆。”

“等……你说什么？撒加的遗产，是一颗小行星？”加隆瞪大眼睛直直地看着那个像是没长好的土豆一样的小行星投影，“然后这个遗产还正要撞向地球？”

“是的，我相信以你的知识水平也很清楚，一颗直径500多米的小行星无论撞上地球还是变成地球周边的太空垃圾，都是很麻烦的事情。”米罗关掉了小行星的投影看着加隆，“我们希望你能配合我们的工作，让这颗小行星停止，或者变更它的轨道。”

“我又能做什么？而且为什么我那位兄长大人的遗产会突然飞向地球？”加隆从惊讶的情绪中平复过来，很显然并不打算配合他们作什么。米罗皱起了眉头，但为了工作也只能尽量平和地向加隆解释。

“那颗小行星在撒加执政期间，是作为首脑的安全屋来使用的。所以在上面无论进行任何的改装都是机密。我们现在能够知道的是，也许是出于发生意外的撤离考虑，上面加装了足以使它改变轨道的推进器。本来在撒加去世之后上面的控制系统应该永远进入待机状态，它会在你刑满期间作为一颗普通的小行星漂浮在太空中的。但可能是由于近期太阳风暴的影响，使小行星的主控系统产生了故障，所以它就失控了。”米罗说。

“既然是有操作系统，你们去修不就好了。”

“我们的同事曾经登上过那颗行星。但是没有办法深入到操作中枢。没有对应的认证码，会被安全屋的自卫武器攻击。”艾欧里亚说。

“那你们去弄来认证码不就可以了？”加隆耸耸肩。

“是啊，所以我们就让你提前出狱了。”米罗抬手指了指加隆，“能通过认证的，就只有你这个遗产继承人了。”

不知是无言以对还是事实太过冲击性，加隆沉默了。察觉到对方似乎有一些动摇，米罗趁热打铁地想要进一步说服他。

“这个任务事关重大。如果能够顺利完成，联邦政府将会免去你剩下的全部刑期。”米罗努力摆出和蔼的表情对加隆说，“你应该也不想看到这颗小行星被击毁吧？这是你哥哥留给你的东西。”

“……事到如今，免去我的刑期又有什么用？这已经不是我的时代了。”加隆不置可否地笑了笑，“单凭这样就想收买我吗？而且，你们根本就不懂我和撒加之间的关系。”

加隆双手撑着桌子站起身。

“他的任何东西我都不想要，哪怕是一片宇宙尘埃。你们可以掉头把我关回去，不管是行星还是什么宇宙垃圾，撒加留下的该死的玩意你们直接炸了就好。我允许，我同意。”

“你怎么能这样？”艾欧里亚蹭地一下站起来，一把揪住加隆的衣领，“明明有双赢的办法，非要弄得两败俱伤你才舒服吗？而且……而且就算有过什么深仇大恨，那也是你自己的哥哥？他已经死了！”

“闭上你的嘴吧，天真的治安官！”听到艾欧里亚最后的那句话，加隆的眼神暗了一下，但很快那一丝的伤感就从他眼中消失了，取而代之的是压抑而冰冷的愤怒，“踩着自己兄弟的尸体往上爬的人，我为什么还要当他是哥哥！”

“够了！你们都冷静一下！”米罗三两下把争执的两个人拉开。将艾欧里亚推去控制室，米罗转回来独自面对依旧在愤愤不平的加隆。

“抱歉，我的这位同事对兄弟之间的事情比较在意。撇去个人的感情因素，我们的初衷是保护人类的那颗母星。在到达目的地之前还有一段时间，希望你能好好考虑一下我们的提议。”

说完米罗就离开了生活舱。加隆走向飞船敞开的观察窗，呆呆地看了一会儿宇宙船外飞速向后逝去的光流。没有什么事情可做，他很快又躺回睡眠舱，将松软的枕头抱在怀里。

“可恶，就算死了也依旧阴魂不散吗，撒加……”

和之前经历过的所有被迫沉入睡眠的感觉都不相同，一股强烈的疲劳感从心底开始蔓延，逐渐涌遍全身。

加隆蜷缩在并不宽敞的睡眠舱里，心情复杂地闭上了眼睛。


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 

少年们在钢筋水泥的森林中攀爬着。虽然在昏黄的暮色中，穿过破旧建筑的风已经变得凌厉如刀，但这依旧阻碍不了两个人向着顶部攀爬的热情。大气恢复系统已经运行了三年。在上一周小镇终于进入了恢复系统的范围，而就在今天，少年们终于可以看到传说中的那片星空。 既然有这个机会，就要做离星空最近的人。抱着这样的想法，撒加和加隆花了一整个下午的时间攀登到了废墟都市的最高点。两人坐在旧时代大厦的顶端目视火红的夕阳渐渐沉下地平线，撒加从随身携带的背包中拿出毛毯，将两个人裹在一起。

  
很快漆黑的夜幕吞没夕阳的余晖，拥抱了这片荒芜的大地。天空不再被灰色的云层覆盖，也看不到在浓云的缝隙之间穿梭的闪电。宝石般的星辰镶嵌在纯净的夜空之上，发出闪烁不定的光芒。少年们睁大了双眼捕捉漫天的星光，尽管四周已经变得异常寒冷，他们的脸上依旧因兴奋而浮现出薄薄的红晕。

  
“真好看，要是能有一个就好了。”加隆向着墨色的天幕伸出了手，仿佛要紧紧握住悬在头顶的那些珍珠。

  
“加隆想要星星吗？”撒加扭头望着弟弟的侧脸。

  
“想。”加隆随口应和了一句。

  
“那等我们长大后，就用星星当作弟弟的生日礼物吧。”

  
加隆惊讶地看向自己的哥哥。撒加微微眯起双眼，向加隆露出了宠溺的笑容。撒加在毯子下面摸到了加隆的手，而后将两个人的小指勾在了一起。

  
“我们说好了。”

  
加隆睁开眼睛，轻轻推开睡眠舱的盖板。外面并没有人在，而加隆也没有急于起身，只是呆呆地看睡眠舱顶部一粒一粒的纹路发愣。也许是因为之前和治安官们讨论的内容，本该被封存的回忆重新浮现在了梦境中。遗产是一颗小行星……难道那个哥哥还记得他小时候的承诺？

  
不可能的吧……

  
加隆自嘲地笑了笑。梦里撒加的笑容曾经给予他无比的温暖，但那样的笑容，也曾将他推进绝望的深渊。

  
在行刑的那一天，进入冷冻舱之前，加隆回头望向了站在观察窗外的哥哥。他并不想相信他看到的画面，但那个画面却真切地烙在了加隆的眼底。

  
撒加在笑。

  
对着他即将面临比死亡还要严酷刑罚的兄弟，撒加在微笑。

  
虽然还没有被放进那个罐子，但加隆觉得，自己的心已经被冻碎了。

  
这样的兄长，竟然会在他死后给自己留下遗产，简直就是一个天大的笑话。这样对待自己的亲生弟弟，剥夺了他的整个世界，却又留下了这一点恩惠，难道是他临死前良心发现了吗？

  
简直莫名其妙，加隆想。无论是在撒加生前还是死后，加隆都无法明白他的想法。 

但是无论对撒加有什么想法，自己停止的时间都开始流动了。在刚刚苏醒的不适期过去后，加隆便开始思考自己未来的事情。停留在原地什么都不去思考，或者放弃一切直接去死都不是他的风格，既然有了完全得到自由的机会，为了弥补那失去的二百年时光，自然不能白白浪费。如果刑罚的折磨是为了让他自觉去死，那么他就必须活下去。

为了能够好好地活下去，首先要去掉套在脖子上的这个项圈。

打定主意之后，加隆从床上爬起来，走向之前治安官们离开的那个方向。

  
“我还要进行一场胜负未卜的战役。”米罗念出了虚拟屏幕上显示的文字。

  
“你在念叨什么……那个皇帝的名言？”艾欧里亚将目光从仪表盘上移开，他的视野里出现了同事微微蹙着眉，正在思索问题的模样。

  
“嗯，这是撒加的临终遗言。按照大众的说法，在死前他依旧留有征服宇宙的雄心壮志。”

  
“毕竟是那个撒加吧。不过即使是能够统御人类的皇帝，看来也有麻烦的家务事。”艾欧利亚随口附和了一句，在荧幕上略微调整了一下航线，“我们快到了。不知道那个人能不能老实配合。”

  
“我总觉得这件事情没有表面上那么简单。”米罗用食指和拇指抵着下颌，“为什么偏偏是这个时候出现故障……撒加是地球出身，在任职期间一直非常注重地球圈的防护。而且那个人是以心思缜密著称的，那样一个人，他真的会让他的安全屋出现有可能坠落到地球的事故吗？”

  
“你想太多了吧，米罗。再怎么说那也是至少一百多年前的东西了。出点故障什么的，也挺正常。”

  
“我奇怪的就是这点。如果是因太阳风暴导致的故障，为什么只有定位导航系统损坏，其他的认证，包括自动防卫系统一点故障都没有？”

  
“你的意思是……故意的？”艾欧里亚瞪大了眼睛。

  
“……我也只是推测。如果这件事是早有预谋，那就真的太可怕了。”米罗耸耸肩，“好了，我们该去听听客人的答复了。”

  
这时从控制室的门外传来敲击的闷响。米罗起身摁下门边的按钮，门板收起时，发现加隆正站在外面。

  
“如果帮你们完成任务，就能把这个碍事的东西摘掉吗？”加隆指着脖子上的定位项圈。

  
“没错。并且任务完成后你就是银河联邦的自由公民。”米罗点点头。

  
“我和你们一起去。”

  
米罗有点不敢相信自己的耳朵，之前准备好的一套说辞也突然就派不上用场了。坐在操纵席上的艾欧里亚也向门口投来了难以置信的眼神。

  
“不过你们别误会，我并不是又对撒加的遗产感兴趣了。”加隆闭上眼睛，修长的睫毛微微抖动着，“我只是想起来点事情，想要去确认一下。现在留下撒加痕迹的地方，也只剩那里了吧。”

  
“除了那个安全屋，还剩下银河档案馆的资料可供查阅……总之感谢你的配合，加隆先生。如果你有什么想要了解的资讯，在我们权限范围内的，我们也可以帮你调阅。”

  
“好。”

  
“那么，合作愉快。”米罗向加隆伸出右手。

  
加隆眼睛瞟向门框，有些别扭地握住那只手轻轻摇晃几下。

“……合作愉快。”


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

在地球历5月29日的夜晚，治安官们带着加隆踏上了那颗失控的小行星。三人顺利进入了安全屋入口处的气密舱，而当深入其中，遇到第一扇安全门时，两位治安官瞬间明白了为什么之前的同事们对它无计可施。

“虹膜和掌纹扫描……居然能亲眼见到这种古董设备，真是不可思议。”艾欧里亚惊讶地看着加隆拂去灰尘，将手掌放在光滑的触摸板上，并将眼睛对准摄像机的镜头。

“对我来说这是很常用的手段。”加隆不以为然地答道。

“即使是撒加的时代，这种安全识别设备也是处在淘汰边缘的。看来你的兄长是个怀旧的人。”米罗说。

“谁知道呢……反正也和我没什么关系了。”

这个安全屋的规模比加隆想象中要大上许多。经过了几段相当长的走廊，依旧没有找到看上去像是控制室的地方。在经过一间像是库房一样的房间时，艾欧利亚随手打开一个抽屉，有些惊讶地叫走在前面的两个人停下脚步。

“米罗，你们快过来看！”

“怎么了？”

米罗在同一个柜子里拿出一包食品，仔细看了看背后的说明也愣住了。食品的生产日期是一个半月以前，那就是说，起码在一个半月之前的时候，有人登上过这颗小行星，补充过库房里的资源。

“……怎么可能，我们之前得到的情报明明是说，这个安全屋已经一百多年无人使用了啊？”

而加隆对治安官们发现的灵异事件并不关心。他倚在仓库的门边望着走廊的尽头，忽然看到一个人的背影消失在走廊的拐角处。那个背影身形挺直，稳健的步伐和记忆中的那个人别无二致。

加隆揉了揉眼睛，快步走到前面的拐角处向前张望，看到那个背影走了一小段路又拐进了另一条走廊。加隆的腿不由自主地动了起来，由快步走路变成了小跑，一路追着那个影子，最后停留在一扇大门前面。

心脏剧烈跳动着，仿佛要从胸腔里蹦出来。加隆伸出手，颤抖着让掌心贴上透明的触摸板。荧绿的光芒从上而下扫过加隆手掌上每一缕细小的纹路，当光芒黯淡下去，验证设备顶端红色的指示灯由红转绿。

验证通过，门开了。

厚重的金属门从中间分开，缓缓滑向两侧。当房间的全景展现在加隆的面前时，他愣住了。与其他房间的风格完全不同，这件房间完全是按照通常家居的模式装修的。房间里没有金属的墙面，也没有散发着压抑白光，形状方方正正的顶灯。墙上贴着描绘着素雅花纹的米白色墙纸，地上铺着深咖色的木地板，房顶吊灯的灯光在磨砂灯罩过滤后，让房间中充满了柔和的光。加隆走进房间摸了摸沙发，松软的布艺沙发仿佛坐上就会整个人陷进去。

这件房间的布置非常眼熟。加隆在记忆中慢慢搜索着，走向房间一侧的壁柜。在最为显眼的位置摆着一个木制相框，里面嵌着一张照片。加隆拿起了那个相框，照片里他搂着撒加的肩膀，两个人都身着军服，笑容满面地看着照相机的镜头。

照片的背景就是这间房间。

加隆想起来了，这是两个人从军之后，第一次分到属于自己的公寓时拍摄的照片。而这间房间的样子，完完全全就是他和撒加那间小公寓的翻版。

房间内忽然响起了机械转动的声音，加隆循着声音望过去，嵌在房顶角落的黑色设备中放射出淡淡的光辉，很快一个人影出现在房间中央。那个有些透明的人影穿着一件白色的休闲衬衫，金色的长发松松地在脑后束成一个辫子。他目不转睛地直视前方，脸上带着加隆再熟悉不过的温和表情。

那是他的哥哥，撒加。

“如果这段录像能被播放的话，那么多半是你已经站在这里了，加隆。”

撒加的投影看着前方的虚空开了口。他的样貌和加隆记忆中的一样年轻，抗拒着那个影子，又想仔细地看个清楚，怀抱着复杂的感情，加隆以极为缓慢地速度一寸一寸地向着那个影子挪了过去。

“对我的所作所为，我没必要解释什么。但是我还是要向你说一声对不起，身为你的哥哥，我无法做到让整件事情达成一个更好的结果。”

“等你醒来之后，想必我已经不在人世了。但是无论出于歉意还是亲情，我必须为你留下一些东西。所以我做出了一个计划，在我未来拥有的几十年时光里，我会让它成为现实。”

“如果我的计划没有变动，你将在我们的公寓里看到这段影像。这件公寓，包括它的载体，都是他的所有物。我未来将会拥有的所有资产，都会划归在你的名下，我相信即使到了你醒来的那个时代，它们也会让你衣食无忧。”

“我提前录下了这段影像，为了使它能派上用场，我也会努力达成我的目标。”

“你一定会很恨我吧，但是我希望你能接受这份礼物。如果时间计算无误，你将会在我们的生日前后收到它。”

“也许我已经没有叫你弟弟的资格，可是，我还是想对你说……”  
  
“生日快乐，加隆。”

撒加的立体影像在微笑的画面上定格了。影像慢慢黯淡下去，很快便融化在了房间内橙黄的灯光中。加隆在原地呆呆站了许久，突然感觉脸上湿湿的，而两位搜查官不知什么时候也出现在了门口，从他们的震惊的表情上看，应该也是看完了全部的影像。

“……我们继续去找控制室吧。”加隆揉了揉通红的眼眶。

“不用了。就在刚才播放那个留言的时候，我们发现小行星的推进器改变了方向，它的轨道已经避开了地球，不会撞上了。”米罗说。

“是这样啊……”仿佛还沉浸在刚才的情境里没回过神来，加隆的目光依旧停留在撒加的投影消失的那个地方，“那这个任务算是完成了？”

“还没有，”米罗说道，“为了确保不会发生其他的故障，我们需要彻底搜索这里……”

沙发前茶几的位置突然传来啪塔一声轻响，似乎有什么东西掉在了地板上。米罗走到茶几的旁边，从地板上捡起了一个小方块。当他抬起头时，茶几上突然出现了一块虚拟荧幕，上面显示出两句话。

“这是你们要找的东西。给他自由。”

米罗看着那两行字陷入沉默。过了一会儿，他走到加隆身边，在小臂的操纵板上按了几下，而后取下加隆脖子上的定位项圈。

“任务完成了。你想留在这里还是和我们一起走？”米罗问道。

“我还想在这里呆一会儿。”加隆轻声说。

“好吧。”米罗从随身携带的背包里取出一个通信器，“如果你想离开这里的话，可以随时联系我们。银河联邦针对你这样的情况，也有协助你们重返社会的福利培训。”

“我知道了。如果需要的话会联络你们的。”加隆接过米罗手里的通信器。

“那我们走了。”米罗向加隆点点头。

“祝你好运。”艾欧里亚说道。

  
将加隆留在安全屋内，米罗和艾欧里亚离开小行星，返回了自己的太空梭。在回到飞船的途中，艾欧里亚率先打破了沉默。

“你怎么看？”艾欧里亚问。

“你指什么？”

“那两行字。似乎他知道我们去那里除了停下小行星之外，还有别的任务。”

“我也不知道。如果能连这样的事情都预见到……那的确是一个可怕的人。不过我想，我现在大概知道那句话的含义了。”米罗说。

“哪句话？”

“撒加说的那场‘胜负未卜’的战役，指的就是这件事吧。撒加曾经说过，不会发动毫无把握的战役。但是如果是在他死后才会发生的事，那即使是他，的确也无法预测结果了。”

“对了，你之前不是说整件事情都有可能是在他的计划之中？那么关于他弟弟的事情也……”

“是啊，过了二百年后，只有我们治安局的档案馆会记得加隆曾经犯下的罪孽了。”

米罗捏了捏那个记载了帝国创立期间所有秘密的记忆体，透过太空梭的舷窗望向那颗小行星。

小行星外层的岩石表面慢慢崩解剥落，下面露出隐藏的金属外壳。当碎石在宇宙中飘散开来，一艘外壳泛着浅金色光芒的战舰出现在两名治安官眼前。

“拥有这样一颗‘星星’，还有银河皇帝积攒一生的财富。这片星海中还有加隆去不了的地方吗？”看着这一番神奇的景象，米罗不禁感叹。

“那位皇帝，真的和史书中记载的一样，是个不得了的人啊。”

END

加隆默默地坐在沙发上，翻看茶几下面找到的相册。墙上的挂钟在有规律的轻响中走到了十二点。

附近有一扇门开了，但是加隆并没有注意到那细微的声音。相册的塑封纸被泪水打湿，他没有勇气再继续翻下去。每翻一页，他的孤独感就更甚一分。即使收到了这跨越二百年的生日礼物，又有什么用呢？

没有人会和他一起分享蛋糕了，也没有人会让他在梦中都深切地憎恨着了。他的罪行，连同他的存在一起，都被遗忘在宇宙的角落里，再也无人知晓。

这种孤独感就是刑罚本身，即使加隆的身体已经获得了自由，它也将渗透他的一生，直到他死去的那一刻。

身后传来水滴敲打在地板上的声音，然后有人从身后抱住了加隆。那个人的身体湿漉漉的，加隆能够感觉到，有一些比水稍微粘稠些的液体顺着自己的脖颈滑落下来。 

而加隆立刻就知道了那是谁。他的视野被水雾晕染的越来越模糊了。 

“为什么你会在这里？”加隆声音颤抖着问道。  
“因为我听到你在哭。”温柔而低沉的声音在加隆的耳边响起。  
“但是……这不可能……”  
“但是我就在这里。”  
“你怎么做到的？”  
“犯了一点罪。”  
“可恶……你还能活多久？”  
“直到我们都变成老头。”

加隆沉默了下来。面对的情况实在超乎自己的想象，而那个人和以前一样，完全没有给他留下整理心情的空闲。

  
“我等了二百年，终于能再次对你说这句话。”

撒加的声音变得哽咽了起来。加隆极少听到他这样的腔调，上一次听到撒加这样动摇的声音，还是在自己刚入伍不久，受伤差点死掉的时候吧。  
“生日快乐，加隆。欢迎回家。”

加隆深吸了一口气。他感觉自己的心脏，现在确实地是在砰砰跳动着。  
  
“生日快乐。我回来了，哥哥。”


End file.
